herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Fury (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Nick Fury is one of the interlinking characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, appearing in Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. He is the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. His job is to maintain world peace and to also keep an eye on dangerous situations. Fury himself keeps an eye on all of the known 'superheroes' in the world. He becomes the driving force that eventually sees the different heroes become a unique response team known as the Avengers. He is portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson. History ''The Avengers'' With little to show for his efforts in bringing together a group of extraordinary people, Fury shelved his plan and began focusing on weaponry instead. "Phase Two", as the offshoot idea came to be called, involved re-engineering weapons technology that had emerged in the hands of HYDRA years earlier, as well as other cutting edge, or alien, technology. The Tesseract, that he'd assigned Professor Selvig to investigate, formed a significant part of this puzzle. When the Tesseract began emitting unexpected levels of gamma radiation, Fury was quick to personally take charge of the operation. The emissions proved to be a prelude to the appearance of Loki on Earth, and neither Fury, nor his personnel had the power to stop Loki escaping with the Cube. Desperate for a solution to the problem of Loki's possession of apparently limitless power, Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative. He effortlessly brought Steven Rogers in and dispatched agents to call in the help of Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner. In short order, Loki made his first public appearance, and was apprehended, heralding an unexpected further addition to the collection of extraordinary people when Loki's brother Thor arrived, making demands of his own for Loki's extradition. Fury could do little to quell the rising tensions in a ship now packed with egos, and problems only escalated when some of these people uncovered his deceptions surrounding Phase Two. With arguments boiling over, Loki played his hand, and Fury and the others were caught completely off guard when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier came under attack in a daring commando raid by Loki's soldiers. Fury returned to his post on the bridge to take command of the situation and was instrumental in warding off an assault there. In the wake of the battle, Fury found agent Coulson mortally wounded by Loki's hand. He resolved to use Coulson's sacrifice to his advantage, exploiting it to give a "push" to Stark and Rogers. Despite the ethically questionable nature of the plan, it proved to be effective, and the men set off in pursuit of Loki shortly thereafter. The Avengers Initiative may have finally come to fruition, but Fury's role in their battle was not yet done. The World Security Council issued orders to send a nuclear missile into the vicinity of Manhattan, which Fury refused, but then overriding orders saw one fighter jet escape him after he knocked another out of action with a rocket. The Avengers Initiative ultimately won out. Fury's defiance of the World Security Council may not have been forgotten, but his methods and actions had saved the world. He resolved to call upon the Avengers should they be needed again, and made further assurances that they would come if that happens. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury shows up after Phil Coulson and his team destroys S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new plane after only 6 days. It is revealed that he ordered a number of major operations on Coulson following his murder by Loki in The Avengers, including at least one on his brain. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Nick Fury, the legendary director of the international peacekeeping organization, S.H.I.E.L.D, is back at headquarters in Washington, D.C. following the success of his special team, The Avengers, in repelling an alien invasion of New York City. Now Fury is faced with a hidden enemy that threatens to put the world at risk. Nick Fury appears and first gets chased in hot pursuit by assailants disguised as cops. He then encounters the Winter Soldier, tries to tell shield agents to get him "Off the grid", does not have time and his car blows up, survives, and escapes. He later gets into Captain America's apartment, and tells Rogers (Captain America) that S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised, then gets shot by The Winter Soldier. He later fakes his death using a drug, then kills the true enemy, Alexander Pierce, an old friend with a two pistol shots to the chest. Personality and traits Nick Fury is shown to be frustrated when someone wears an eye patch or his iconic goatee. Abilities Nick Fury is a master strategist and an astute judge of character. He uses these talents to great effect in his leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury has used what would be called questionable tactics over the years but nonetheless, he will ultimately do what is right. Point in case, when the Council ordered him to strike the city with a nuke, but he wouldn't; even going as far as disabling one of the planes ordered to strike the city with a rocket launcher and warning Stark about it. He has shown while a man of great resolve and will, he too can feel, as he was shaken with the death of Coulson. He is a seasoned unarmed- and armed-combat expert as he was able to take down two brainwashed agents with ease. He is also trained to use US military firearms (standard and automatic). Equipment *'S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform': made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie. Weapons A government issued Smith & Wesson M&P pistol. Also, an array of SHIELD weapons, conventional and otherwise. Weaknesses He has 95% vision loss in his injured left eye, over which he wears a cosmetic eye patch. Gallery The-Avengers-Nick-Fury-psd82248.png 593px-Nick-F_theavengers.jpg.png|Nick Fury in The Avengers movie Avengers-Promo-20120128-4.jpeg Nick Fury.png CATWS_NickFury.png|Fury in Captain America: The Winter Soldier Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Spy Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gunmen Category:Big Good Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Business Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Captains Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Genius Category:Special Agents Category:Lawful Good Category:Law Enforcers Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Liars Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Maimed heroes